So Much For Getting Clean
by Ashura 09
Summary: Zagan/Hakuryuu. Yaoi. Zagan gets tired of just spying on his master while he's bathing.


The djinn didn't know why, but lately he had been feeling an odd lust. Odd because he normally didn't have much of a sex drive to speak of. He supposed it didn't help that he had been spying on his master in the shower. But damn, the kid sure had a nice body. And watching the water drip down his skin was more than enough to make him drool.

He had about enough of just watching though and it only took the teen rinsing the soap off of his body to make the djinn forget about self control. The next thing the teen would notice would be a cool vine wrapping around his bare waist, beginning to tug him out of the bathroom and back into the main chamber. The first thing he saw was his djinn, Zagan sitting in the center of the room, licking his lips with a lustful glimmer in his eyes.

"What are you doing? I was trying to get clean!" Hakuryuu protested as the djinn pulled him up to his eye level, the vine coiling tighter around his body.

Being up so high really did make him feel small compared to Zagan and he already had issues with his inferiority complex. Zagan looked him over, occasionally moving the vine so he could take in the entire teen's slim body. The prince continued to squirm, blushing brighter than a tomato.

"Mm, you look tasty~" the djinn purred, his voice vibrating the air around them.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hakuryuu's eyes widened as the djinn leaned in, tongue sliding out from between parted lips.

Zagan brought his tongue up the entirety of the youth's front, slowly licking across the damp skin, feeling him shudder and choke back an indignant squeak. The djinn licked his lips and found his eyes drifting to the teen's thighs.

"I wonder if you taste just as good here too~" He leaned back in.

"Get your tongue away from there, you masked pervert!" Hakuryuu yelled at him, a whine getting torn from his throat as the djinn rolled his tongue directly across his exposed thighs with a lewd slurp.

"Mmmmmm~" Zagan hummed and continued licking, pushing the teen's legs apart with his tongue so he could get into his inner thighs. Hakuryuu shuddered and whimpered, closing his eyes as the djinn's tongue continued exploring his groin, slowly moving back to his ass.

Hakuryuu let out a keening whine as that talented tongue rolled between his cheeks and flickered against his entrance lightly before slowly pressing in. He kicked his legs uselessly, squeaking as the djinn's wet tongue started sliding up into his hot insides. The vine coiled tighter around him in an attempt to still his thrashing.

It proved ineffective, the raven still kicking his legs, desperately trying to escape. Zagan let out a rumbling growl that vibrated through his tongue and shook the teen's body. Hakuryuu balled his hands into fists, quivering madly as more of Zagan's tongue penetrated him.

"S-Stop that!" He found his voice as the slick muscle just barely brushed across his prostate, though his normally calm voice came out squeaky and forced.

"Fine." The djinn took his tongue away and slowly licked his lips as he savored the last traces of the other's skin.

But, he wasn't quite done yet. He summoned another vine just off to the side, out of the prince's line of sight. Hakuryuu continued to squirm in the first vine's hold, grunting. He didn't like being up so high.

"Would you mind putting me down?" He protested after a moment, looking down at the floor far below him.

The djinn simply nodded and started lowering him to ground, sneakily moving the other vine into position directly beneath the prince. The teen had no idea he was being lowered down to it until he felt it wriggle against his ass, starting to push in between the cheeks. He was about to voice his displeasure when the tendril pushed up slightly and penetrated him easily, slickened by the djinn's saliva.

"Nnnhh!~" The prince bit his lip as he continued to be lowered down to the ground and further onto the vine that was prodding up into his entrance. "Quit that!"

The djinn gave him a mischievous smirk and licked his lips as he finally set him down on the ground, the first vine uncoiling when he was sure that the teen had regained his footing. Hakuryuu glared up at him with as much ferocity as he could manage.

"Aww, don't glare at me~" Zagan pouted at him innocently. "I'm just trying to please you~"

He shuddered as the vine wiggled inside of him, his legs shaking as it coiled within his walls. It was hard to keep up the facade of being angry at the djinn with the tendril moving in and out of him so perfectly. He collapsed to his knees and dug his fingers into the floor.

Zagan continued to smirk and slowly thrust the vine in and out, listening to the prince cry out. He looked up at him and slowly reached his hand out, resting down on his stomach when his body lost the strength to hold him up.

"Zagan...get down here."

The djinn nodded and shrunk down, sitting down before the prince. He was only just slightly taller than him now. Hakuryuu mustered up enough strength and crawled closer to the djinn, only to collapse again on his lap in a groaning mess as the tip of the vine flicked against his sweet spot.

Hakuryuu looked up at him and forced himself to crawl just a little more, slumping down on the other's muscular stomach. Zagan slowly brushed his fingers through the teen's hair, continuing to work the vine inside of the other's ass, stretching him.

"You damn pervert...ahhh~" He groaned and dug his fingers into the man's hips. "Quit acting like you aren't aroused."

"If you insist..." Zagan shrugged. "If you really want to see my cock that much."

He shifted a little and undid the cloth around his hips, but didn't take it off. Hakuryuu watched him, making a few interesting faces as the tendril within him continued to coil and wriggle into him. Zagan leaned back on his arms and smirked as he waited for Hakuryuu to get enough courage to swipe the flimsy material off.

"Go ahead and take it off. I don't mind." He could tell the dark haired male was hesitant, to say the least. He supposed it wasn't often a mortal got to see a djinn in his full glory. In an attempt to get him to start moving again, he fed more of the vine into him, pressing harshly against his prostate.

As expected, Hakuryuu jerked a bit with a muted moan, moving back into the vine as he finally got the courage to peel the other's pants off. His eyes widened as the djinn's cock reared up, no longer restrained by clothes.

"Its huge..." he murmured, needing to tilt his head to the side to see around it before glancing up at the djinn's face.

"Mhm~" Zagan reached down and slowly stroked it, smirking as it visibly throbbed from the attention.

Hakuryuu blushed as he watched it twitch, almost mesmerized when the djinn started to pump it in his hand in gentle, even movements. He would watch for a moment before he nudged the other's hands away, intending on doing it himself.

The satisfied hiss that came out of the djinn's throat the moment he laid his hands on that smooth shaft sent goose bumps down the teen's body and he immediately had the desire to hear more. He started to slowly stroke, his movements a little shaky from the vine still moving around inside of him.

His stroking would soon even out as he got accustomed to the moving his hand up and down the thick shaft. He glanced up just in time to see Zagan's eyes flutter shut. He smirked to himself, half amused that the djinn seemed to be liking it so much. He hummed and slowed his movements.

"So shameful, Zagan~ Getting so caught up in something like this~" Hakuryuu scolded him lightly as he flicked his thumb over the slit. "I've heard that men particularly enjoy being sucked off."

"That is usually true. Are you telling me that you think you can do that?~" The djinn opened an eye, his lips managing to still curl themselves into that mocking smirk.

"I-I've never tried it before. I can't say I'm any good." Hakuryuu glanced away shyly, biting his lip.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never had one, so I won't be able to judge you." Zagan winked at him, stroking a finger across the prince's cheek.

Hakuryuu shivered and slowly nodded, deciding that he should at least try. The djinn might not be able to judge him, but he doubted that would stop him from laughing anyway. He moved closer and hesitantly licked across the head. He glanced up again, still unsure. Zagan nodded slightly and gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked away again, embarrassed. Hakuryuu swallowed a lump in his throat and leaned back in, mouth slightly agape. He breathed against the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth, closing his eyes tight in concentration. Zagan let out a breathy groan, resting his hand over the youth's back.

The djinn really couldn't describe the feeling of the boy's mouth surrounding the tip of his member and he was all too eager to know just how it felt to be completely engulfed. He sucked in a sharp breath as Hakuryuu went down further, his tongue stroking at the underside as he went.

"Mmm, that feels good~" He tilted his head back, letting out a pleased sigh.

The prince swallowed a bit and tried to take more in, wincing as the head got closer to his throat. He was starting to really doubt himself, his jaw beginning to hurt from being wedged open. Taking in a shuddery breath through his nose, he went down further and slowly attempted to deep throat the other. He tried not to gag on it, but he failed when he felt it twitch and throb.

"Careful now." Zagan winced as the other coughed on his length. "That's enough."

He shook his head defiantly and got his gag reflex back under control with a little bit of effort. With his breathing evening back out, he started to bob his head slowly. He brushed his tongue all around the other's cock, feeling him shudder and dig his fingers into his back.

The feeling of the other's nails digging into his skin made him cringe and shift a little as he tried to get his message across without having to stop pleasuring the djinn. Zagan saw the thin scratch marks he was leaving behind and immediately stopped digging his fingers in. Hoping to ease the pain, he made the vine wriggle inside of the teen. Hakuryuu groaned around the length in his mouth, the sound buzzing around it.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." The djinn bucked his hips slightly.

That didn't deter the teen at all and he sucked harder on him, moving back up to the tip to lightly suck at the slit and brush his tongue over it. Zagan grunted as the other grabbed hold of the base, continuing to lick at the head. He shivered as the bead of pre was quickly licked away.

Hakuryuu mewled a bit before going back down on the djinn, slurping around the shaft as he went. Zagan let out a throaty growl as his cock was once again surrounded by warmth. He continued moving the vine inside of him, starting to coat his walls in a gooey secretion. The teen shivered and squirmed, easily noticing when the tendril had started to move smoother inside.

He sucked harder, retreating back so that only the tip was in his mouth again. He focused all of his attention there, licking and sucking. His face flushed when the other finally released after a few more hard sucks. He swallowed most of it down and pulled away from the other, panting.

"Satisfied now?~" He smirked down at him as he saw a thin white streak dribble down the corner of the teen's mouth.

"Mmn...almost..." Hakuryuu sat up over Zagan's stomach, looking up into his eyes as he breathed against his chin.

He knew what the raven wanted and turned his head away playfully, pretending to be uninterested. Hakuryuu pouted and moved back in front of him. Zagan once again brushed him off, picking at his teeth with his nails boredly. He smirked when the other shook his shoulder a bit and glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Huffing, the prince looked down dejectedly as he took his hand away from the djinn's shoulder. He almost let out a shriek as the vine pressed harshly against his sweet spot, throwing his head back as he cried out. Zagan leaned in close and locked lips with the distracted prince. Hakuryuu's face turned a brilliant crimson and he grabbed at the other's shoulders as the djinn sucked at his lower lip.

Zagan purred and continued kissing him, threading his fingers through his hair, licking at the teen's plump lips. The boy shivered, lips parting so he could pant. His body felt like it was nearly on fire. He really was a hopeless virgin, asking for a kiss and then barely able to handle getting one.

"Gonna be okay?~ Or should I stop?~"

"S-Shut up. I can handle this." Hakuryuu glared at him.

Hakuryuu leaned forward and gripped the djinn's face, pulling him forth to plant a big kiss on his lips. Zagan blinked and slowly leaned into the kiss after a moment, enjoying how the teen was finally showing some initiative. The kiss was short lived as Hakuryuu pulled away.

"H-How was that? Was that good?"

"Yes, it was." The djinn smiled at him kindly. "Kiss me again?"

"Well...okay." He swallowed nervously and leaned in again.

Their lips touched again slowly, Hakuryuu having lost that bold streak he had just a moment ago. All the same, he still tentatively licked across the djinn's lips, having no idea what else he was supposed to do. He had hardly ever been kissed in his life and was surprised when Zagan returned the favor, letting out a soft gasp.

He supposed this was what making out was as he felt the djinn's tongue caress the inside of his mouth, tracing over his teeth. He let out a soft groan and slowly pressed against his lips, shuddering a bit in arousal.

"Ahh, do me a favor and just fuck me already." Hakuryuu's face was bright red as he spoke, breaking the kiss as he did so.

"As you wish, master."

Zagan held the prince close, positioning him on his lap gently while he affectionately nibbled on his neck. Hakuryuu craned his head back, whining a bit as the teeth brushed across his skin. He supposed he should be more concerned about the large cock pressing against him, sliding slowly against the cleft of his ass. It felt weird, especially since the vine was still penetrating him.

But rational thought was quickly flying out the window as the djinn started bringing his hands up the teen's body, stroking warm, smooth skin. Wrapping an arm around his back, Zagan sat up on his knees after a moment, setting the boy back down just above his cock. Hakuryuu wrapped his arms around the other's neck, letting out a low whine as the tendril that had been penetrating him slid out, leaving him feeling stretched and empty.

The first push inside was smooth and aside from the slight sting, it was almost painless. Zagan had done a thorough job preparing the youth, having gone far enough to make sure he had been properly lubricated. Hakuryuu had closed his eyes tightly, gasping a bit as the djinn had entered him, his thick head easily sliding into his stretched entrance.

"A-Ahhhh, Zagan...you're so big..." Hakuryuu shuddered. "Are you sure you're not gonna split me in half?"

"I'm sure I won't." He nuzzled against his cheek and slid in deeper. "You can relax."

Hakuryuu clung to him, burying his face into the djinn's collarbone as his fingers dug into his back, a muted groan coming from his throat. The other's cock sunk deeper into him, drawing another whimper out of him. He wanted to lift himself away from the painfully full feeling, but at the same time, he didn't want to stop the pleasure that coursed through his limbs.

Zagan bucked his hips faintly, pushing the rest of his length inside with a simple thrust. The teen's back arched and he squirmed, letting out a mewl. The djinn was way bigger than the vine he had been using earlier and he was half glad that he had taken so much time to stretch him out first. But even then, it was a tight fit.

"You ready for me to start moving?"

"Uh huh...just give me a minute longer to adjust. God, you're huge..." Hakuryuu moved a bit, trying to get used to the feeling.

Zagan groaned under his breath as he felt the teen move around on his cock, trying to get comfortable. Eventually, the prince settled on wrapping his legs loosely around the other's hips, giving a quiet nod when he was ready.

Slowly, he started pumping his hips forward, rocking into the raven. Hakuryuu held onto him tightly, breathing shakily as the djinn started a gentle rhythm, yet it still felt like it was almost too much to handle. Feeling the thick erection rub into his walls and throb with the other's heartbeat in perfect harmony with the prince's felt surreal, in a way. He could hardly believe that he was actually letting his djinn fuck him.

He closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of how easily Zagan could just slide in and out. Zagan nuzzled his forehead and moved a little faster, inching closer to the other's prostate with each pulse of his hips. He held onto him tighter, whimpering quietly at the increased pace.

"Still doing all right?" Zagan asked between thrusts, half worried that his master was having trouble handling such a thing.

"Uh huh. I-I'm not that much of a crybaby." Hakuryuu breathed out a shaky sigh and moved back into his thrusts.

"Just making sure." He brushed a hand through the teen's hair, brushing away the sweat that made his bangs cling to his forehead. "I know it must be a lot to _take in_ at once."

Hakuryuu snorted at the comment. Of course it was, the djinn surely wasn't small and he was definitely not used to having things inside of him, other than when he ate and that was a totally different thing. But he couldn't deny it felt good.

"I'm okay. Honest. Don't stop." He moved his own hips, steadily relaxing around the other's cock.

"As you wish, Hakuryuu."

Zagan could feel the teen finally relax completely and he started to move a little rougher, giving himself a chance to really enjoy how tightly the other's walls clung around him and how easy it was to push inside. Hakuryuu moaned and arched his back, clinging to him as he felt the other's large erection grind into his insides and get ever closer to his prostate.

Next thing he knew, his body was convulsing after the next thrust, a loud squeaky moan drawn out of his throat as the djinn slammed directly into his sweet spot. His vision went white for a moment as he started to cum, unable to help himself.

"A-Ahhhh! ZAGAN!"

"Awww, you already released? That's no fun~"

Hakuryuu's eyes fluttered shut and he slumped in the djinn's arms, panting hard as he came down from the delirious high he had reached from release. Zagan nuzzled his forehead and continued his thrusting, licking his lips as the boy completely relaxed around him, making it so easy to just pound into him.

He leaned over and moved harder into him, smirking as the lubricant squished loudly between them. The raven moaned, blinking his hazy eyes open to look up as his mouth remained partially opened as he still caught his breath, partially inhibited by the feeling of the thick cock still pounding deep into his ass.

Zagan drooled as he continued to buck into him. Acting on a impulse, he set the prince down on the floor before grabbing at one of his legs and hoisting it over his shoulder. Hakuryuu cried out at the position change, it allowing the djinn to sink deeper inside of him and press into his walls at a different angle.

His hips pumped forth into the savory heat encompassing his throbbing length, grunting as he felt the teen tense up around him with each new thrust. It wasn't enough to still him though, the lubricated muscles letting him through no matter how much Hakuryuu tightened up around him.

Eventually, he got bored with the position and pulled Hakuryuu off of his cock entirely, listening to him protest quietly. He laid him down on the ground, watching as the boy struggled to get up off of his side from where he was laying.

"Don't leave..." After a minute of struggling, he managed to get up on his hands and knees, his arms shaking as they tried to hold him up.

"Wasn't going to." Zagan licked his lips and crawled over to him.

Hakuryuu blushed as he saw him approach, shortly feeling the djinn's stomach brushing across his back and his cock pushing in between his parted thighs. He vaguely recalled hearing somewhere of such a position. Grunting, he felt the other position himself in front of his entrance before once again thrusting inside.

"A-Ahh~" He felt himself start to harden again, blush returning to his face as he realized it. "You're getting me hard again, you lotus freak."

"Am I?~" He reached down between the other's legs and lightly pumped him. "Mm, so you are~"

"D-Don't just sit there. Keep moving." Hakuryuu slumped down onto his chest, his backside still in the air.

Zagan laughed a bit at how his master was hardly able to keep himself upright for any substantial amount of time. Normally, the teen would fight to get back up, but he was just so worn out already and the ground was nice and cool against his heated body. He closed his eyes and moved his hips from side to side faintly, breathing slowly as he felt his own pulse pound through his groin. The taller male purred and resumed thrusting inside of the ebony-haired prince.

Hakuryuu opened his eyes again, feeling Zagan rest against his back as he continued to move into him. He nuzzled into the prince's shoulder, breathing in his scent with a soft sigh. The prince must've used one of his favorite soaps to wash off in. He pressed his face closer against his shoulder blade, continuing to rock his hips against him.

The youth moved back against his djinn, flinching when he felt a warm tongue slurp against his skin. The other's hand rested on his cum soaked stomach, pulling him back into his thrusts. He didn't try to resist, continuing to move back into him shyly.

Zagan kept moving into him from behind, smearing the cum on the teen's stomach all over his hand. His hand moved down further and stroked at the underside of Hakuryuu's growing erection, his touch easily making it spring to life. The prince blushed as he started pumping him in time with his thrusts, letting another groan slip out.

He never knew it could feel so nice having someone stroke him and slam into him at the same time. He could tell his climax was quickly getting close again. Zagan casually placed a finger over the tip.

"Zagan?" He squirmed a bit, glancing back at him confusedly.

"I want you to cum with me this time."

"O-Okay. I'm not sure I can hold on long enough though."

"I'm sure you can. I'm almost done." Zagan licked his cheek slowly.

The djinn pulled him up onto his lap and held him close to his chest, able to feel his own release fast approaching now. He could hear Hakuryuu murmur softly into the air, digging his fingers into Zagan's arms. Zagan thrusted a couple more times before he pressed close to his master, his cock throbbing even harder as he came, taking his finger away from the teen's erection. Hakuryuu let out another moan, shaking as he felt the other release inside of him. His own climax came seconds later, his entire body shuddering as his cum splattered all over the djinn's hand.

"This is a one time thing, you hear me?" Hakuryuu mumbled as he weakly pulled away from his djinn after a moment, completely spent from their lovemaking as he laid down on the floor to rest on his back.

Zagan only smirked and nodded, leaning down to clean the cum off of Hakuryuu's stomach and chest after he licked his own hand off. He knew that there would definitely be more similar encounters in the future and he wouldn't be the only one looking forward to them.


End file.
